pet_trainer_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Pets
Hidden Description: The most mysterious pet with the most incredible strength Petex ID: 8 Type: Electric Moves: Destructor Ray Shock Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 200 Attack: 200 Defense: 200 Coin multiplier: 300- Super effective against Water Flying Not effective against: Grass Dragon Electric Horsita Description: Considered one of the most attractive pets, it’s main attack is “Fire Tornado”. Petex ID: 16 Type: Fire Moves: Flare Burning Fire Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 400 Attack: 400 Defense: 400 Coin multiplier: 1000- Super effective against Grass Ice Bug Not effective against: Fire Water Rock Dragon Pheonix Description: Flying Fire-like pet is very fast, and it’s skin reaches 2192*F. Nobody has yet seen a wild one. Petex ID: 25 Type: Fire Moves: Flare Burning Fire Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 600 Attack: 600 Defense: 600 Coin multiplier: 2000- Super effective against Grass Ice Bug Not effective against: Fire Water Rock Dragon Chikura Description: Electric-type pet considered legendary or it’s rarity and enormous power. Petex ID: 33 Type: Electric Moves: Destructor Ray Shock Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 800 Attack: 800 Defense: 800 Coin multiplier: 7000 Super effective against Water Flying Not effective against: Grass Dragon Electric Flyblue Description: One of the most strange evolutions since it’s the only water flying type Petex ID: 41 Type: Flying Moves: Tornado Cut Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: Attack: Defense: Coin multiplier: Super effective against Grass Fighting Bug Not effective against: Electric Rock Hadreon Description: It’s called “The winged beast”, is the first dragon-type known Petex ID: 49 Type: Dragon Moves: Dragon Breath Fury Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 5k Attack: 5k Defense: 5k Coin multiplier: 40k- Super effective against Dragon Not effective against: Steel Drogan Description: Dragon/Water-type legendary evolution considered the monster of the seas. Petex ID: 58 Type: Dragon Moves: Dragon Breath Fury Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 10k Attack: 10k Defense: 10k Coin multiplier: 100,000k Super effective against Dragon Not effective against: Steel Magmatoise Description: Fire-type legendary evolution. Can bathe in lava without suffering any damage. Petex ID: #66 Type: Fire Moves: Flare Burning fire Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Attack: 15k Defense: 15k Speed: 15k Coin multiplier: 480k- Super effective against: Grass Ice Bug Steel Not effective against: Fire Water Rock Dragon Bolgar '''''Description: Legendary and ancestral evolution. Freeze their enemies until weakening them Petex ID: #77 Type: Water Moves: Water Jet Waterfall Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 20k Attack: 20k Defense:20k Coin multiplier: 40k Super effective against Fire Ground Rock Not effective against: Water Grass Dragon Ostrich Description: Legendary dar-type evolution and the fastest known Petex ID: #85 Type: Dark Moves: Dark Beam Shadow ball Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 25k Attack: 25k Defense: 25k Coin multiplier: 400,00— Super effective against Physic Ghost Not effective against: Fighting Dark Fairy Darkness Description: Legendary unknown pet, there is no information about it. Petex ID: 68 Type: Dark Moves: Darkbeam Shadow Ball Power Ball Melee Base Gather And Stats: Speed: 25k Attack: 25k Defense: 25k Coin multiplier: 300,000- Super effective against Physic Ghost Not effective against: Fighting Darkness Fairy